sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Rowan
Name: Luke Rowan Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Senior (was homeschooled and allowed to skip grades) School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Reading historical literature, watching films, board games, card games. Not involved in athletics or extracurricular activities. Appearance: Standing at a modest height of 5'5" with a very thin and not very strong stature, Luke is of a small, bony, narrow-shouldered frame, weighing much less than is ordinarily healthy due to his poor health and frail consitution. His limbs are somewhat long in proportion to the rest of his body. Essentially, he looks as though a draft caused by a passing car might knock him 20ft back at any time. He’s not exactly emaciating, but he looks as though he damn well comes close to it! He walks, sits, and stands with sligtly hunched shoulders, essentially having bad posture. His skin tone is of a pale colour from being home-ridden. The shape of his face itself is thin, with delicate, yet weary features. His eyes are of a hazel colour, and are slightly sunken and heavy-lidded. His chin-length, somewhat fluffy hair is of a light colour with natural greyish-copper highlights, covering only some random part of his forehead at any given time. He dresses plainly and out of season. In the summer, you can probably find him wearing more layers than most would find comfortable, and in winter when he does come out, he’s probably wearing three times the usual amount. Essentially he dresses to keep himself warm, such as sweaters, heavy scarves and jackets, gloves and mittens with winter pants and boots. In the hottest of summers, a simple sweater with jeans is enough for him to be comfortable. Biography: Whether through genetic factors, some deformity at birth, an accident, or simply due to chance or bad luck, Luke was never particularly physically healthy. While he was able to function and live a life that somewhat resembles ordinary, Luke was still plagued by instances of low-blood pressure attacks, anemia, hyperventilation and other such inconveniences. While he was able to function and live his life normally, his lifestyle was always limited to house and school, given his poor health, and he was exempted and exluded from anything that involved the least amount of physical activity, obvious examples being athletics and the physical education class. Nevertheless, Luke has tried to make the most of his life, though most of the time he is confined at home with one or more of his family members to look after him. Having little else to put his energy into, Luke has done exceptionally well at school, his classes all being of the academic variety. With his parents and siblings, he lives a decent, somewhat modest yet comfortable life at home, if not somewhat overrun by expenses that include medical bills and insurance. Personality-wise, he is modest, conservative with his thoughts and feelings, and not particularly talkative. He looks at the world around him with more maturity than most his age, and his demeanor tends to reflect that. He is however, the type to wallow in indecision and is essentially unable, moreso unwilling to take control into his own hands before others. Despite being serious most of the time, he does have something of a sense of humour. He doesn’t make friends easily, but keeping the friends he does have is harder for him, due to the fact that he realizes that he is essentially a weakling and a burden more than anything. Physical condition aside, he is generally your everyday decent guy who doesn't stand out too much, nor is particularly individualistic. Though he has experienced a number of near-death experiences relating to his poor health, this does not make him any more comfortable with the idea of dying young. In fact, it has only increased his aversion to it, thus giving him a stronger, more vehement grip on his own life that holds higher priority than comparatively petty concepts such as friendship and virtue. Advantages: He’s got a good head on his neck, so to speak. His ability to handle any situation maturely will probably help him survive a bit longer. He’s also not one to tie himself to a group or any person that may end up being a hindrance, or even result in his eventual death, whether directly or indirectly. Disadvantages: To be honest? He is more likely to catch a cold from a stiff wind and die from it before ever being actually murdered by a contending student. In dangerous situations, there’s always the dread chance that his condition might come back to plague him at the most inopportune moments, in the form of fainting spells, hyperventilation, weakness, and the like. This IS Survival of the Fittest after all, and contending players looking to weed out the weak may as well go after him first. When it comes to teaming up with someone else, he’ll more than likely end up being the main hindrance, even a burden to them. Pity, cause he might just have to depend on another team for survival, if not his designated weapon. Designated Number: Male Student no. 53 The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Chainsaw Conclusions: To be honest, I'd normally peg someone like B53 to be an early out... however... the fact that he's scared of dying young, coupled with his inability to make friends and the fact that he rolled the chainsaw as a weapon... well, B53 might surprise us and wind up being quite the competitor. I truly hope so. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar Detonation (Danger Zone) Collected Weapons: Chainsaw (designated weapon, to Nick Jones) Allies: Izzy Cheung Enemies: Nick Jones Mid-Game Evaluation: Luke first appeared at the Babbling Brook, where he encountered Izzy Cheung. Unfortunately, he didn't really manage to leave a good first impression, having left his chainsaw running as he entered the area and throughly freaking out Izzy. The tension eased quickly, and they were soon joined by Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, and Nick Jones (who had followed after her.) Soon after they arrived, though, the area was declared a dangerzone, and everyone started to flee the area. Luke and Nick, however, panicked, Luke dropping his chainsaw and running as fast as he could. However, Nick soon after picked the chainsaw and chased after, reaching and pulling Luke to the ground in his panic as he managed to escape, leaving Luke to die when his collar exploded. Post-Game Evaluation: Such a disappointment. He could've done great things, but instead he let somebody trap him in a dangerzone AND steal his weapon! That's just gotta be a slap in the face, huh? Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Luke, in chronological order. V3: *Torpor Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Luke Rowan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students